Convincing Himself
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Rick tried to convince Rick to muster up the courage to marry Evie.


Title: Convincing Himself  
Summary: Rick tries to convince Rick to ask Evelyn to marry Evelyn. From Rick's POV.  
Author: Jean  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com I am open to criticism, but BE NICE!!!!  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!!!  
  
  
'Come on Rick, you can do it. You've already bought the ring, and I'm sure that you'll be able to untie your guts and ask her.'  
"I don't know...what if she says no? I wouldn't be able to live!"  
'She won't. Trust me. You've always listened to me before.'  
"Please. I listened to you when you said to have a good time, and look where that got me."  
'Yes, but that's where you met Evelyn. Remember? It was the first time you kissed."'  
"Like I could ever forget. Still, joining the French Foreign Legion was also your idea."  
'Maybe so, but this idea can't fail. You know that she's crazy about you. The only one you have to convince is Jonathan. And yourself.'  
"Still...there is a chance that she will deny my and I'll be in turmoil the rest of my life."  
'Lovesick fool.'  
"Hey, you're my other half, you're in love too!"  
'You're the one standing here talking to your reflection Richard O'Connell.'  
The image stared back at the body like an angry portrait.  
"Only to get my head straight."  
'Well, I'm in your head, so move it. You're going to be late.'  
Rick sighed and slipped the ring into his pocket and walked out of the small hotel room.  
"Right, I'm going to walk up to her, get on one knee, and do it." He sighed and started t push at the door. "Arg! I can't." he grumbled and stepped back.  
'Come on Rick, you've never been afraid of anything in your entire life, and of all things it's a girl.'  
"Oh shut-up." He growled and walked into Evelyn's office at the Cairo museum.  
"Morning Evelyn." He squeaked, and cleared his throat.  
'Great, you sound like you're going through puberty again!' His mind screamed.  
"Good morning Rick, I was hoping you hadn't forgotten." She smiled and was in the process of putting several books away on the shelf behind her desk.  
"Last time it was an accident, but I remembered this time. Do you need some help with those?" He questioned and lifted the three thick books from her arms, putting them in their designated places.  
"Thank you. Are you ready?"  
At his curt nod, she wrapped her fingers through his and the two walked down the street to the small restaurant. Taking a seat at a table for two, the waiter politely asked what they would be having. Evelyn ordered for the both of them, speaking the language, and they made idle conversation.  
'DO IT!'  
'No, not yet.'  
'Sissy.'  
"Shut-up!" he growled, making Evelyn stop what ever it was she had been explaining to look at him with a quizzical eye.  
"What? Rick, are you feeling all right?" she asked, concerned about his sudden outburst.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just hungry so I...um...told my growling stomach to shut-up." He lied, and she drifted back into the conversation.  
  
  
After lunch, the two went on a walk where Rick would ask her. A small and secluded place that was concealed by trees, they sat on a large blanket Rick had provided.  
'You're stalling.'  
'SHHH!' he mentally scolded his brain, and pulled Evelyn up.   
"Evie, I..{ahem}...I was wondering if you'd like to...{cough}...perhaps..." he stuttered and he rocked back on his heels.  
'I was wondering if you'd like to get married you idiot!'  
"Maybe...you and I could..."  
'...I have nothing more to say to you.'  
Rick bent onto his knee and reached into his back pocket for the small diamond ring he'd bought months before this very day.  
"Evie, I want you to marry me. I mean...will you marry me?" He questioned and she began to cry.  
'Great. You made he cry. Now what do you have to say for yourself?'  
"Shoot, honey, I didn't mean to make you cry." He explained and held her close.  
"No, Rick..."  
'{Gasp}!'  
"{Gasp}!"  
'She said no.'  
"No?"  
"No...not that. I, I'd love to marry you." She wiped the tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Really?"  
'Told you it was a good idea.'  
"That's the last time I listen to you."  
"What?" Evie looked up.  
"Wha? Oh, nothing." He grinned and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry, I'll explain it when we're old together." He laughed as they cuddled on the damp grass, looking out onto a lake. The sun set perfectly, and the couple smiled up at one another, love in their eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: I just decided to help Rick go crazy for Evelyn. I suppose that he wouldn't astually talk to himself like that, but hey. It was just a little shorty that I composed for the purpose of humor.  



End file.
